My Angel
by achika yue
Summary: Kau dan diriku berbeda, jadi kupikir tempatku bukan di sisimu/"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Hiruma Yoichi."/Warning Inside.


**Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**My Angel © Achika Yue**

**Creep © Radiohead**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Angst  
**

**Warning****: Gaje, OOC, Misstypo (selalu nongol),dst.**

**Note : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang terlahir dari imajinasi saya yang ngefans berat dengan HiruMamo. Dan disarankan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang disebutkan di atas. Happy reading:)  
**

.

.

.

_**When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry**_

Kau terduduk di sisi lapangan tempat tim Saikyoudai Wizards berlatih, dengan raut wajah galakmu dan rambut pirang jigrakmu yang kini sudah melayu karena aktivitas yang kau lakukan sejak tadi pagi. Peluh melumuri seluruh tubuhmu, nafasmu masih memburu karena latihan neraka yang dilaluimu bersama seluruh anggota tim amefuto-mu. Anggota tim lainnya juga tengah beristirahat tidak jauh darimu. Mata hijau jamrudmu menatap intens seorang gadis cantik berambut auburn yang sibuk memberikan minuman untuk tiap anggota tim. Entah dorongan apa, kau yang sebagai kapten tim, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok sang manajer yang sekarang mulai melangkah menghampirimu.

Ketika mata sipitmu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata biru _shapire _yang begitu indah, segera dipalingkan pandanganmu ke arah lain. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya kau tak kuasa melihat mata yang begitu indah itu, kau takut dirimu tak kuasa menghindar dari pesona yang mnyesatkanmu pada suatu perasaan aneh yang tak kau mengerti.

"Ini minumanmu, Hiruma-kun," ucap gadis berambut auburn yang sudah berdiri di depanmu. Kini rambut auburn-nya sudah panjang hingga melewati bahu.

Talinga elf-mu yang sangat khas lagi-lagi menangkap lantunan suara yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sejak dulu kau diam-diam menyukai suara gadis itu, mendengarkannya membuat dirimu tenang dan nyaman. Setelah kau melihat gadis ini menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ke hadapanmu, segera kau raih minuman itu dari tangan si gadis. Namun tanpa sengaja tangan besarmu menyentuh jemari lentik sang manajer. Seperti tersengat lebah, dirimu segera meraih kasar minuman itu. Halus. Tidak, tapi sangat halus. Saat kulitmu bersinggungan dengan si manajer cantik itu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanmu tak menentu, bahkan jantungmu berdetak tak keruan. Kau tak mengerti perasaan ini, perasaan yang selama ini begitu menyiksamu yang mungkin bisa saja membuatmu gila jika dibiarkan terus menerus.

"Apa lihat-lihat Manajer Sialan! Sudah sana pergi, jangan menganggu istirahatku kekeke!"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Aku tidak menganggu, hanya saja kenapa kau tidak membawa handukmu? Keringatmu itu banyak sekali, Hiruma-kun."

"Handuk sialan itu tertinggal di ruang Club sialan."

Sang manajer yang bernama lengkap Mamori Anezaki itu menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum begitu manis. "Ini, pakai punyaku saja ya," ucapnya seraya meraih tanganmu dan menaruh selembar sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku celana trainingnya di telapak jemarimu yang panjang.

"Keh, jangan-jangan sapu tangan sialanmu ini sudah tercemar oleh makanan sialan yang menjijikan itu,"

"Jangan sembarangan Hiruma-kun! lagipula cream puff itu tidak menjijikan, huh!" gadis itu mendengus sebal.

"Kekekek!"

"Sudahlah, percuma meladenimu. Aku ke ruang club dulu," pamitnya padamu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih menatapnya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, kau terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya ketika ia berjalan menuju ke ruang club. Saat ini kau dan dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan mahasiwi tingkat dua di Universitas Saikyoudai. Usia kalian juga kian mematang. Semakin hari, gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang mempesona. Rambut coklat kemerahannya sudah semakin panjang tergerai indah menjuntai hampir mencapai pinggang. Bentuk wajahnya yang lembut semakin hari semakin menampilkan kesan ayu yang meneduhkan tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Senyumannya begitu manis semakin menjadi. Tapi satu yang tidak pernah berubah darinya, yaitu perhatiannya. Perhatiannya sungguh menghangatkan hatimu dan mungkin siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Sikap overprotektifnya yang kerap kali muncul sesungguhnya adalah bentuk kepedulian yang begitu besar yang ingin ia curahkan. Tak salah jika ia di panggil dengan sebutan malaikat, karena ia memang begitu indah, begitu cantik, begitu bersih dan menentramkan. Dan hari ini, kau, Youichi Hiruma, mengakui itu. Mengakui fakta yang selama ini kau hindari. Fakta bahwa Mamori Anezaki, sang manajer sialan-mu itu begitu indah layaknya malaikat.

_**You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin special**_

Manik hijaumu menatap gadis yang sedang tertawa bercengkarama dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Ia tertawa lepas dan begitu banyak orang yang di sekelilingnya yang memandang kagum dan senang akan keramahan dan pancaran kehangatan yang menguar dari sosoknya. Dunianya terlihat begitu sempurna, ia punya keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang setia bersamanya, dan semua orang menyukainya. Ada sebersit perasaan yang begitu besar namun tertahan di relung hatimu, perasaan ingin memiliki gadis itu seorang. Hanya milikmu, milikmu seorang diri. Namun dirimu dan gadis itu begitu berbeda, sehingga kau tak yakin dirimu mampu bersanding dengannya.

Gadis itu berlari ke arahmu yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang, waktu sudah menjelang sore, dan langit sudah tertutup oleh awan hitam yang bergumul membentuk kumpulan hitam pekat yang siap menurunkan kandungannya berupa persipitasi berwujud cair.

"Hiruma-kun kau mau pulang?" tanyanya ketika kau sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Kau terus menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang tingginya hanya sampai sebahumu. "Memang apalagi Manajer Sialan? Kau pikir mau menginep heh!"

"Kau ini, aku kan hanya bertanya." ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yang justru terlihat lucu bagimu. "Umh anu… bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama Hiruma-kun?" tawarnya padamu. Dan kalau kau tidak salah lihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi kau menghampiriku, hanya ingin mengajakku pulang bersama, Manajer Sialan," godamu yang sejujurnya kau masih ingin melihat wajahnya bersemu. Menggemaskan.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Umh… ah, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri." gadis itu sudah melangkah mendahuluimu, tapi baru beberapa langkah tanganmu reflek menarik lengannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Manajer Sialan," ucapmu dingin, padahal kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi perasaan aneh setiap kali kau di dekatnya, yang lagi-lagi terasa menyiksamu. Dia begitu berbeda dengan seluruh gadis yang kau temui biarpun pada kenyataanya hanya ia yang bisa bertahan berada di dekatmu, karena memang kau tak menolak kehadirannya di sisimu. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat kau seperti ini, merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Membuatmu terpukau akan pesonanya dan menjadikanmu begitu menginginkannya, bahkan ia bisa membuat seluruh pikiranmu yang selau dipenuhi oleh amefuto, terbagi untuknya.

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**__._

Seluruh mata memandang kalian takjub. Kalian berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang untuk bergegas pulang bersama. Kau membenci tatapan itu, tatapan orang-orang yang seolah tak percaya kau dan dia bisa bersama. Kau dan dia memang terlalu berbeda, parasnya cantik, sikapnya baik, ramah dan auranya hangat. Sedangkan kau, dengan telinga elf dan gigi runcingmu menjadikan kau terlihat aneh dan meyeramkan, kau juga galak, sering mengancam orang, dan semua orang takut padamu. Kau dan dia jauh berbeda, bagaikan setan dan malaikat yang tak pernah bisa bersatu.

_**I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul**_

Kau benar-benar membenci semua itu, tapi kau tak peduli, kau akan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan. Kau mengatur emosimu agar tak terpancing oleh semua desakan hal yang bisa saja membuatmu mengamuk dan kehilangan kotrol diri. Mereka tidak tahu betapa kau juga sesungguhnya tak suka dan sakit rasanya mengetahui begitu banyak perbedaan yang membuat rentang dirimu dan gadis itu. Tapi bukankah semua perbedaan itu ada, justru karena perbedaan lah akan menghasilkan perpaduan yang indah karena satu sama lain akan saling melengkapi. Karena sibuk memikirkan dirinya kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dibalik semua keanehanmu kau memiliki ketampanan yang juga memikat. Bahkan memikat malaikat-mu.

Ketika kau berniat ingin mengantarnya pulang, hujan mengguyur kalian ketika kalian baru sampai setengah perjalanan. Tapi apartemenmu sebenarnya lebih dekat daripada rumahnya. Kau menyuruh dia berteduh dan menunggu hujan di rumahmu. Tubuhmu basah karena tertimpa hujan yang hanya tertutupi oleh selembar kaus berwarna hitam. Sedangkan jaket yang tadinya kau gunakan kau berikan pada gadis itu.

"Hiruma-kun gomen kau jadi basah kuyup begitu," sesalnya pada mu.

"Untuk menebusnya kau harus membuatkan makanan sialan yang bisa dimakan untuku, Manajer Sialan! Kekekek!"

"Baiklah, Hiruma-kun."

Dia justru dengan senang hati kau suruh seenaknya. Cih! Dia benar-benar terlalu baik.

Kau membawa beberapa pakaian milikmu yang sudah tak cukup lagi. Dan melemparnya ke pangkuan gadis itu.

"Eh, ini untuk apa?" tanyanya polos

"Crem puff sialan itu ternyata telah membuat otakmu itu menjadi lambat. Pakaian sialan itu ya untuk kau gunakan, Manajer Sialan!"

"Mou, jangan mebentakku begitu."

Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi milikmu untuk mengganti baju. Dan begitu juga dirimu yang berganti baju di kamarmu sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit, kau keluar kamar dan terdengar bunyi dari arah dapur. Rupanya manajer sialan-mu itu sedang memasak untukmu.

Lagi-lagi kau memandanginya tanpa ia ketahui. Ia begitu cekatan membuat masakan. Pikiranmu tanpa dikomando melayang memikirkan hal gila bahwa gadis yang tengah begitu bahagia memasak untukmu sepertinya kelak menjadi pilihan yang sangat bagus untuk dijadikan budakmu seumur hidup. Atau lebih halusnya adalah perempuan yang akan mengurus dan melayanimu kelak dan mendampingimu seumur hidupnya.

_**I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin special  
I wish I was special**_

Setelah kejadian kemarin, dimana kau harus rela hujan-hujanan dengan sang manajer yang sukses membuatmu terkapar saat ini. Ternyata kau tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh sakit. Hari ini kau tidak kuliah dan juga tak datang latihan. Kau terbaring di kasurmu dengan tubuhmu yang bersuhu tinggi. Tak ada yang menjengukmu terlebih merawatmu. Kau selalu sendirian. Dalam hatimu, kau ingin gadis yang selalu memenuhi otak brilianmu itu datang mencarimu. Menjengukmu dan merawatmu agar kau bisa melihatnya ada di sisismu dan merasakan kehangatannya yang menenangkan.

Lamuanmu sirna saat telingamu mendengar suara bell pintu apartemenmu terus berbunyi. Dengan susah payah kau bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Manajer Sialan?" tanyamu padanya. Kau harus menahan rasa bahagiamu ketika melihat sosok yang kau dambakan berada di ambang pintu apartemenmu.

"A-ano aku tadi tidak melihatmu masuk kelas, dan aku juga tidak melihatmu datang latihan. Itu sungguh aneh. Jadi aku kemari, ehm… maksudku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja,"

Kau menyeringai mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapanmu.

"Kau menghawatirkanku?" kau menggodanya lagi.

"A-aku kan manajer sedangkan kau kapten jadi tentu saja aku khawatir so-soal kondisi kaptennya." jawabnya sedikit terbata. Lagi-lagi kau sukses menggodanya dengan bukti kau mebuat pipinya merona.

"Kekekek kau masih saja berkelit heh, Manajer Sialan!"

"Mou, Hirum―kau? Astaga! Kau sakit Hiruma-kun?" ia terlihat panik ketika menyadari wajahmu pucat.

Reflek tangan halusnya menyentuh dahimu yang panas. Kau terdiam sejujurnya kau menikmati sentuhan tangannya di dahimu.

Dengan sifat overprotektifnya ia buru-buru menyeretmu masuk dan menyuruhmu berbaring di tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya berdebat denganmu.

"Ini aku sudah berbaring, Manajer Sialan cerewet!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kau minum obatnya, dan segera tidur agar tubuhmu beristirahat, Hiruma-kun!"

"Keh, apalagi ini, kenapa kau memerintahku meminum benda sialan itu, monster cream puff sialan!"

"Ini agar kau cepat sembuh, Hiruma-kun. Ayo cepat diminum!"

Dengan berdebat lagi dengannya, kau baru mau meminum benda yang sejak tadi enggan kau minum. Saat dirinya masih duduk di sisi ranjangmu kau masih berbaring dengan handuk yang menempel di dahimu, bedanya saat ini kau sudah memejamkan mata.

Gadis itu memandangmu penuh kasih, dia tersenyum tulus padamu lalu mengusap helaian pirang rambutmu yang tak diduganya terasa halus.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Hiruma-kun. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya," gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku… aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-kun."

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here**__._

Tubuhmu seketika kaku seolah membeku, ketika telingamu yang sensitif masih mampu mendengar, terlebih hal yang begitu membuatmu tak percaya. Kau bersyukur kau masih terjaga saat ini. Sehingga kau mendengar pengakuan gadis itu secara langsung. Tapi kau masih meragukannya, lebih tepatnya meragukan dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau mampu bersanding dengan gadis itu walaupun kau tahu perasaanmu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**She's running out again,  
She's running out  
She's run run run run**_

Kau membangunkan gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaanya secara tidak langsung padamu dan tertidur karena menjagamu. Kau menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Hiruma-kun jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku, aku akan segera datang,"

"Kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku, Manajer Sialan! Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Aku tahu aku kan hanya mencemaskan orang yang ku ci―" gadis itu reflek menutup mulutnya, tanpa sadar ia hampir membeberkan rahasianya sendiri.

"A-aku―"

"Kau mau bilang aku orang yang kau cintai heh? Menjijikan!"

Tersentak gadis itu melebarkan mata bulatnya. Ia begitu kaget mendengarmu mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau…"

"Jangan menyatakan itu sampai dua kali, itu memuakan."

Kau sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatimu kau ingin memaki dirimu sendiri.

"Jadi.. kau mendengarnya?" lirihnya pelan. Mata birunya sudah berkaca-kaca, sepertinya ia terluka mendengar penuturanmu. "Aku memang mencintaimu Hiruma-kun, apa salah?" air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Salah, aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi kau tidak usah berharap padaku, Manajer Sialan."

Kau ingin berteriak dan memeluknya ketika melihatnya sudah terisak di hadapanmu. Kau melukai hatinya. tapi kau tidak ingin ia lebih terluka jika bersamamu. Cintanya memang salah. Salah karena mencintai orang seperti dirimu, bukan karena kau sendiri tidak mencintainya. Tapi karena kau tidak ingin dirinya terluka, karena bertahan bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin ia dijauhi oleh orang-orang karena dekat dengan iblis sepertimu, kau tidak ingin orang tuanya memarahinya karena berhubungan dengan pria tak jelas asal-usulnya seperti dirimu, kau tidak ingin ia diincar musuh-musuhmu yang memiliki dendam denganmu. Dan kau tidak ingin jika kau hanya membawa beban baginya.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, dengan berderai air mata lalu berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan apartemenmu. Meninggalkanmu yang merasakan sesak yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Meninggalkanmu yang kini melepas sebagian hatimu sendiri.

_**Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin special  
I wish I was special**_

Keesokan harinya dirinya sudah terlihat ceria seperti biasa, namun terkesan masih menghindarimu. Kau paham kalau ia butuh waktu untuk bersikap kembali seperti biasa setelah dirimu menyakitinya dengan menolaknya secara kasar. Apapun itu jika ia bahagia dengan cara seperti ini kau akan menerimanya, sekalipun ia menjauhimu atau bahkan menginginkan untuk tidak mau mengenal dirimu lagi, kau terima. Namun bagimu, ia tetap yang terindah. tetap menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang menempati satu tempat spesial di hatimu. Dirimu bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima sesuatu masuk dalam lingkup kehidupanmu yang misterius, maka kau juga tak akan mudah melepaskan begitu saja orang yang sudah berhasil mempunyai tempat khusus dalam hidupmu._  
_

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here.**_

"Anezaki-san!"

"Yamato-kun, ada apa?" merasa namanya disebut gadis itu menoleh mendapati Takeru Yamato memanggil namanya sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Hiruma menitipkan ini untukmu, kalau begitu aku permisi. Jaaa!"

Dengan wajah bingung gadis itu memandang sebuah amplop putih di tangannya, dan dengan perlahan dibukanya surat itu.

'_Hei manajer sialan! Jika kau membaca surat ini kau tidak boleh menangis seperti anak cengeng sialan, aku sudah memperingatkanmu!'_

_'Ketika kau menerima surat sialan ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada di Jepang, aku akan bermain amefuto di Amerika. Jadi, sepertinya kau tidak bisa lebih lama memandangi wajah tampanku, manajer sialan kekekek! Ah, kurasa aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi jadi aku langsung saja. Aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian sialan waktu itu. Kau itu monster cream puff yang mengerikan jadi ku pikir tempatku tak pantas di sisimu, kekekek!'_

Mamori menitikan air mata, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia tahu maksud dari kata-kata Hiruma.

'_Kau tahu kalau kita berbeda manajer sialan, jika kau bersamaku, aku tidak ingin kau jadi gila mendadak. Dan itu merepotkan. Jadi kau lebih baik hidup normal di Jepang, kekekek! Tapi tenang saja, sampai kapanpun itu aku hanya punya satu manajer sialan, yaitu kau Mamori monster creampuff. YA HA!'_

Tangis itu pecah dan terdengar semakin kencang. Kertas surat itu telah basah karena tangisan dari sang malaikat yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan buliran air dari mata birunya. Dalam isakannya ia menggumam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Hiruma Youichi."

.

.

**FIN**

Holla saya pendatang baru di fandom ini, gomen kalau fic nya ancur. Cerita ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari kolaborasi lagu Radiohead yang saya suka bangettss heheh semoga ficnya masih bisa menghibur dan gomen kalo gaje gini. Akhir kata RnR Pleaseee^^.


End file.
